Tips membuat fanfic Highschool DxD
by mbit99
Summary: Ini adalah tips untuk membuat fanfic Highschool DxD bagi yang ingin membuatnya. Tapi, ini bukanlah tips yang sempurna, ini bukan fanfic melainkan tips.


Halo semua, kalian pasti tahu saya karena karya saya yang berjudul "my story of DxD", disini aku ingin menunjukkan beberapa hal yang sebaiknya kalian lakukan ketika kalian menulis fanfic di fandom ini. Ini berisi tips agar kalian mendapat benyak orang yang membaca fic kalian. Berikut penjelasannya, dan ini bersifat off-canon tapi anti-mainstream.

Pertama, beberapa jenis Issei yang belakangan ini populer:

-Non-Perverted Issei

-Dark Issei

-Godlike Issei

-God Issei

-Close-Perverted Issei

-Over-Powered Issei

-Hakuryukou Issei

-Sekiryutei-Hakuryukou Issei

keterangan: kalian bisa mengganti Godlike, God, Over-Powered, dan Dark version dengan OC kalian.

Kedua, sebaiknya main girl dalam harem tokoh utama atau gadis yang akan di pair dalam fic kalian sebaiknya:

-Grayfia, alasan: Beberapa oknum yang membuatnya sebagai "istri-palsu" dari Sirzechs, (dalam fic mereka, Sirzechs mencintai gadis lain yang merupakan iblis murni kelas rendah, tapi karena kodratnya, dia terpaksa menikah Grayfia) dan mencintai tokoh utama mereka

-Gabriel, alasan: Tidak banyak yang memakainya sebagai "Main Girl" dalam harem tokoh utama mereka, bisa jadi anti-mainstream jika kalian memakainya, apalagi fic DxD berbahasa Indonesia(kecuali X-Over Highschool DxD dan Naruto, karena sudah ada beberapa fic yang melakukannya)

-Raynare, alasan: Aku tahu kalian membencinya karena sifat pengecutnya, tapi, banyak oknum yang mengubah sifatnya dan membuatnya dia menjadi "main girl" dalam harem tokoh utama biasanya, Issei. Tapi, contoh yang paling dekat nya adalah, di karyaku yang tadi sempat aku maksud, dan itu mungkin yang menggunakan OC X Raynare, walau perannya tidak begitu besar, tidak sebesar Matthew(OC tokoh utama "my story of DxD"),Marcelia(OC "my story of DxD"), dan Issei.

-Ophis, alasan: Kita semua tahu dia terlihat tidak emosional, tapi kekuatan yang besar mampu membuatnya tertarik pada tokoh utama kalian

-Fem! Vali, alasan: Vali versi cewek? Kayaknya ini sudah mulai umum tapi, belum mainstream. Beberapa oknum suka membuatnya menjadi cewek, entah satu dua alasan yang tidak kumengerti.

-Semua anggota harem Issei(kecuali Rias, Akeno, dan Koneko(Koneko hanya dikecualikan di X-Over Highschool DxD dan Naruto)), alasan: Anggota harem Issei yang lain tidak pernah dapat kesempatan untuk menunjukkan cinta mereka terhadap Issei, walau ada beberapa yang sudah, tapi, lebih sedikit daripada Duo Onee-sama dari Kuoh(Rias dan Akeno). Sebaiknya pakai mereka dalam fic kalian sebagai "main girl" dalam harem tokoh utama kalian.

Jangan membuat mereka sebagai main girl dalam harem tokoh utama kalian atau usir mereka dari harem tokoh utama kalian. Kalau mau di pair, jangan sama tokoh utama:

-Rias, alasan: Kalau kalian memakainya sebagai "main girl" dalam harem kalian, itu sudah kelewat mainstream, pasti tidak akan banyak pembacanya

-Akeno, alasan: Alasannya sama seperti Rias

Ketiga, berikut beberapa karakter laki-laki yang suka di gender-bender kan dalam fic mereka:

-Kiba, versi cewek dari Kiba aslinya sudah muncul di LN Highschool DxD Volume 12. Tapi, di fic mereka, mereka sangat suka membuat Kiba jadi cewek sepenuhnya, bukan karena ulah Azazel. Yurume dari "my story of DxD" adalah salah satu contohnya.

-Vali, Beberapa oknum suka membuatnya menjadi cewek dari hari pertama. Biasanya, dia di pair ke Issei, karena dia(Vali versi cewek)tidak memedulikan masalah Sekiryutei-Hakuryukou

Keempat, untuk yang tetap memakai Issei sebagai tokoh utama kalian, sebaiknya melakukan satu atau lebih dari beberapa pilihan yang ada dibawah ini:

-Buat dia menjadi Hakuryukou, atau Sekiryutei sekaligus Hakuryukou

-Buat dia memiliki kekuatan lain (misal: dia menguasai senjutsu atau sejenisnya, memiliki sacred gear lain, atau membuat dia menjadi hybrid sebelum waktu canon)

-Buat dia tidak bergabung dalam Peeragenya Rias(kurang direkomendasi karena agak mainstream)

-Buat dia memiliki masa lalu yang cukup suram, kalau dalam cerita yang biasa Author baca, masa lalu yang suram adalah orang tuanya meninggal karena dibunuh oleh Stray-Devil atau Malaikat Jatuh yang takut akan kekuatannya. (Ini jenis cerita yang disukai Bang Sessho(LordXSesshomaru, maaf kalo salah tulis, dan coba baca ficnya)

-Buat dia bertemu dengan Rias ketika dia masih kecil(kurang direkomendasi karena Rias adalah karakter yang sudah terlalu sering digunakan sebagai pair atau main girl dalam harem tokoh utama)

-Buat dia menjadi dewa, Maou, Iblis Kelas Tinggi, Malaikat, atau entitas yang sudah ada sebelum masa Great War

-Buat dia menjadi salah satu anggota Fraksi Maou Lama atau Hero Faction dalam Khaos Brigade

Keterangan untuk tips keempat: kalian bisa ubah dengan tokoh utama pilihan kalian, tidak harus Issei.

Kelima, ada yang suka mengganti tempat Issei dengan OC buatan mereka.

Keenam, kalau pakai X-Over, coba buat tokoh utama kalian memiliki kekuatan dari kedua fandom

Ketujuh, tambah elemen dari fandom lain (misal: Chakra dari Naruto(Milik Masashi Kishimoto), Zanpakuto dari Bleach(milik Tite Kubo), Ki dari Dragonball(milik Akira Toriyama), Materia dari FF VII, Sihir dari Harry Potter(milik J. ) dan lain sebagainya) dalam cerita kalian, tidak harus cross-over, at least, hanya sebagian kecil.

Sampai disitu saja tipsnya, jika ada tambahan mungkin akan ditambah di bagian kedua. Maaf kalau cacat atau tidak lengkap, disini hanya membahas karakter dan garis besar ceritanya. Kalau ada tambahan, silahkan tambahkan melalui review. Tapi, kalau malu-malu, PM saja, aku tidak gigit kok.

Disclaimer: Highschool DxD milik Ichiei Ishibumi


End file.
